Green Lantern: The Animated Series (Season 3)
This is the third season of Green Lantern: The Animated Series Plot After the the event of season two, Aya is defeated for the sake of the universe. Razer becomes a blue lantern and he is searching for Aya. Characters Main Characters *Hal Jordon (Josh Keaton): *Kilowog (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Arisia (Grey DeLisle): A new member of the new interceptor. She joins the main cast *Isamot Kol (Dee Bradley Baker): Who was assigned by Appa Ali to join the crew of the new interceptor to check on their progress along with Arisia on the hunt for the traitor Sinestro. *Razer (Jason Spisak): Where he find's Aya at his home plant. He becomes a Blue Lantern. He joins the crew again. *Aya (Grey DeLisle): she is a permented life form and not a robot and still has green lantern power. She joins the crew again. *Mysteries Assassin (Phil LaMarr): Who help Razer to solve his problems and he knows Razer. He kept bumping into them on some of their Missions. Guardians *Appa Ali Apsa *Ganthet Green Lantern Corps *Tomar-Re (Jeff Bennett) *John Stewart (Michael Jai White) *Kaylark (Vanessa Marshall) *RRU-9-2 (N/A) *Boodikka (Tricia Helfer) *Ch'p (David L. Lander) *Stel (Steven Blum) *Galius Zed (Rene Auberjonois) *Garl Rathbone (David Sobolov) *Katma Tui (Kim Mai Guest) *Laira Omoto (Kelly Hu) *Oliversity *Ke'Haan : He was guarding Atrocitus' cell before he was betrayed and killed by Sinestro Blue Lantern Corps *Saint Walker (Phil Morris) *Brother Wrath (Brian George) *Sister Sercy (Kari Wahlgren) *Brother Hynn (Corey Burton) *Brother Isition (Steven Blum) *Sister Xea (Jennifer Hale) *Brother Zennith (John DiMaggio) *Brother Talxen (Fred Tatasciore) *Sister L'luuna (Kim Mai Guest) *Sister R'Ruuthi (Grey DeLisle) *Sister Satien (Vannesa Marshall) *Razor Yellow Lantern Corps *Sinestro (Ron Perlman): He betrays the Green Lantern Corps and begins to find the Yellow Ring *Arkillo (John DiMaggio): Sinestro's right-hand man and Kilowog's arch foe *Snap Trap (Steven Blum) *Stanch (Dee Bradley Baker) *Bur'Gunza *Sn'Hoj (Lex Lang) *Lyssa Drak (Tara Strong) *Mallow (Daniel Riordan) *Karu-Sil () *Smithwick *Sirket *Magaan *The Weaponer (Fred Tatasciore) *Qwardanians (Additional voices) Red Lantern Corps *Atrocitus (Jonathan Adams): Freed by Sinestro who gave him his Red Lantern Power Ring to escape Oa undetected *Zillius Zox *Bleez *Skalox *Veon *Dex-Starr *Rankorr *Ratchet *Abyssma Orange Lantern Corps *Larfleeze (Dee Bradley Baker): Leader and founder of the Corps.In season 3, for some unknown reason, he decided to expand the Corps and keep the Orange power for themselves. *Glomulus *Blooch (Nolan North) *Thammal Taym *Sound Dancer () *Gretti (Eric Bauza): A former green lantern who was presumed to be dead with his power ring not returning *Warp Wrap poop *Turpa *Raxtrix *Markot Five *Clypta *The Controllers *Grubber *Shorm *Bzzd: Another former green lantern who mysteriously disappeared on a mission on Okaara *Zborra *Nat Nat *Flaasha *Xax II Star Sapphire Corps *Queen Aga'po *Carol Ferris (Jennifer Hale) now a representative of Earth. *Lianna: A guardian who was raised by the Star Sapphires *Dela Pharon *Khea Taramka *Miri Riam *Nadia Safir *Fatality (Gina Torres) *Race *Miss Bloss (Claudia Black) *Cowgirl *Thwarcharchura Black Lantern Corps *The leader of the opposite side of Razer's past (Mark Oliver): The leader of the Black Lantern *Destroyed Man Hunters *Scar Other Villains *Darkseid (John DiMaggio) *Kanjar Ro (Rene Auberjonois) *Nekron (Mark Hamill) *Parallax (Clancy Brown) Locations New Shard: built by the Red Lantern Episodes #Betrayed, Part 1 #Sinestro's Might, Part 2 #Reunion #Flash Back #Revenge #New Lantern Color #Razer's Old Enemy #We Meet Again #I.O.U #Start your auction #Rise of the black hand # Category:Romance Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Dc nation Category:DC Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure